The Journey Begins
by Anariana
Summary: Oneshot of the Fae sisters before they set off to the Island of Dawn and Stepstone Isle (Beginner content of the game) Tera has since then gotten rid of the Island of Dawn as the beginning island for new players, but it will always hold a special place in my heart with the beauty of the landscape when I played the game for the first time.


Sunlight shone through the treetops down upon the flower field grove in the Blessed Woods of the Lake of Tears. Amongst the flora sat a young cat Elin who held a bouquet in one hand.

Singing to herself, she delicately broke the stem of the Verdra flower and added it amongst the bundle. Butterflies flitted around the Priestess, the sun's rays reflecting their intricate colors on their wings.

The song she sung was an ancient Elin harvest hymn, taught to her by her older sister, Eirai.

Today she was given time off from her studies from her mentor and Princess, Rida, and thus she found herself collecting flowers during her pastime.

"Eruuuuuuunne!" The Elin's cat ears twitched as she heard her name being called. Turning her head, the Priestess saw her twin sister, Eruno, a squirrel Elin, enter the grove, resting a giant axe on her shoulders and followed by her snow-white tiger mount, Valgekihv.

"There you are!" Eruno grinned at her sister. "I was wondering where you were. Princess Arin said that Rida let you loose today."

Erune smiled back as she rose from her sitting position and went over to pet Valgekihv. "Eirai told me that Finnoe was coming by, so I decided to get some flowers to decorate the house a bit as a welcoming gift." Looking her sister from head to foot, she noticed that Eruno's clothes were slightly burnt and dirty. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Princess Arin had sent me and some other Elins to deal with a couple of young Fangspawns that were seen hanging out around the area. They were small fry so it was easy. No sweat." She saw her sister sigh in relief. Full grown Fangspawns usually took a group of experienced soldiers to take care of; their bulky, ginormous arms could easily crush a pigling and they breathed flames that could incinerate an inexperienced fighter.

"Thank goodness…"

"You shouldn't worry so much lil'sis. I can handle myself. Eirai's said that I've really been improving in my skills!" To emphasize that, she flexed her arm, showing off her muscles. Although the two were twins, born at the same time, Erune was always considered the younger of the two.

"Still, I do worry."

"We had a healer just in case. No one got hurt. Badly. Just a few scratches." Eruno chuckled as her tiger nudged her. "Eirai is probably wondering where we are. Let's head back." Holstering her axe on her back, the Berserker hopped onto Valgekihv's saddle and helped Erune up to sit behind her. As soon as she felt her sister's arm wrap around her waist, she whistled and her tiger mount turned and ambled away from the flower field.

Two older Elins sat across from one another at the wooden table, the rabbit-eared Elin poured herself a cup of tea while the fox Elin stirred a spoonful of sugar into hers. The fox Mystic's Healing Thrall danced around the room, the little fairy-like creature admiring the ornately carved bookshelves and metal chests that gave off a slight magic aura from the items that were stored inside. As the Thrall passed by the rabbit Archer, she smiled gently at it before taking a sip of her tea.

Placing her cup back on her saucer beside a wooden box, she looked back at her friend. "So how goes research on the Argon front?"

Finnoe paused in her stirring to add some cream into her cup. "My colleague, Yasring, has been doing tests on the fauna affected by the Argons there. She has sent samples back to the Mysterium facility in Allementheia and they're conducting further experiments as we speak." Her fox ears twitched in annoyance as her Thrall tried to grab the entire plate of biscuits in the middle of the table. With a low tsk, the Thrall put the plate back where it was and snatched one of the confections before flying off to explore more of the room. "I currently have not been a part of the main research team for that part for the last few months actually."

"Oh?" Eirai raised any eyebrow. "I was wondering why you sent a letter, saying you were coming by to visit. I know the Mysterium Order barely gives you time off."

The Mystic sighed. "Indeed it does. Through the 177 years of my time in the Order, including apprenticeship, I've only gotten an estimated total of 75 years' worth of breaks. I have been unable to attend most holidays since I'm constantly working. Nevertheless," She smiled. "I do enjoy my work immensely. It is always fascinating to learn new things and help improve our technology.

I've actually been on a different research team at the moment. I assume you've heard of the Stepston Isle Children? I know you've retired from the Federation…"

"Since I'm an Honorable Veteran, they still send me summary reports. They've mentioned the Children. The Great Tree Tiaran on that island has blessed five children born there with the Gift of Sight."

"Yes. Their Sight in the Dream is on a greater level compared to Princess Rida and Syona's ability to enter the Dream and converse with our Gods through their visions. They've been able to foresee possible events of the future. The Federation has been using that to their advantage in the Argon war. I've been assisting with the research there. Which brings me as to why I'm visiting here today,"

Before she could continue, the front door opened, drawing the two Elin's attention away from the conversation.

"We're back!" Eruno chirped with delight as she placed her axe near the door and strode from the front hall into the dining room. Her squirrel tail flicked happily when she noticed her older sister sitting with a familiar face. "Hi Finnoe! Long time no see!"

Finnoe smiled back. "It has been a few years. You've grown your hair out since the last time I've seen you." She then noticed Erune walk out from behind Eruno. "Erune, is that circlet new?"

Erune blushed as she raised her free hand to touch the jeweled circlet resting on her forehead. "Yes. It was a birthday gift from Princess Rida for doing well in my studies with her. She gave it to me a few days ago." She giggled at Finnoe's Thrall as it came up and nuzzled her face. The little fairy spirit then rested on her shoulder. She then placed her bouquet into a nearby vase and filled it with water from a pitcher.

Eirai's rabbit ears straightened. "Ah yes. I almost forgot. Eruno, this is for you. It came in just today at the postal service in Pora Elinu." She handed her younger sister the wooden box on the table.

The box was made of the highest quality ashwood, gilded with golden metal that formed various symbols. On the middle of the box's lid was the symbol of the Valkyon Federation.

Eruno cocked her head in curiosity for a second and then her eyes brightened in joy. "Is it what I think it is?"

Eirai nodded. "Open it." She let her little sister take her chair as she moved to one of the chests in the far end of the room.

Erune peered over her twin's shoulder as the squirrel Elin carefully undid the latch and lifted the lid of the box. In the box was a small leather-bound booklet, a folded map, a silver compass with the Federation symbol, and an envelope with the Federation seal.

Taking the envelope out, Eruno grabbed the butter knife on the table and opened the wax seal. She rolled her eyes as her older sister reprimanded her from afar to use the letter opener instead. Finnoe chuckled at the young Fae sister tore off the wax seal from the envelope in such excited haste.

The letter was written in human script, as it was the common language for Valkyon Federation in Arborea.

Eruno read the letter aloud, the four Elins in the room well-versed in the human language as well as many other languages for the other races.

 _Eruno Fae, you have been selected for admission for the Valkyon Allied Forces. You are to report to the city Velika by the end of the month of First Harvest. Your first assignment is the Island of Dawn expedition. Further details of your assignment will given to you when you arrive at the Valkyon Federation Headquarters in Velika._

 _Your sister, Eirai Fae, being a veteran general of the Federation, is given permission to accompany you during your service in the army. She will have received a letter as well with all the documents granting her permission._

 _In this box contains your basic recruitment supplies:_

 _-A map of Arborea that is magically enhanced to show your exact location on the map. Additional instructions are enclosed with the map._

 _-A silver compass engraved with the Valkyon Federation to serve as your badge of service to the Valkyon Federation army_

 _-A handbook summarizing the main laws of the Valkyon Federation that you must follow. Further rules shall be given to you once you report for duty at Headquarters_

 _The rest of your army-issued equipment will be given to you at Headquarters._

 _We are proud to have you as an army cadet amongst our ranks._

 _For the Federation_

 _Isutiel_

 _Army Recruiter, Valkyon Allied Forces_

As she finished reading aloud, she looked over at Eirai with a wide grin on her face. "As the letter says, I have also received the paperwork for me to accompany you. They recommended I bring my recruitment equipment as well." Eirai smiled while walking over with two metal boxes the same size as Eruno's; both with the Federation symbol engraved on their lids as well. "It seems they've changed the style of the recruitment boxes since Zyllian and I received ours." Eirai said as she placed the metal boxes side-by-side next to the wooden one on the table. One of boxes held Eirai's recruitment supplies while the other one was empty, its contents lost many years ago.

"I'm so proud of you Eruno" Erune smiled at her twin who was at edge of bouncing for joy in her seat. She picked up one of the biscuits and fed it to the Thrall on her shoulder. "We should celebrate with Struthio and Moongourd stew tonight!" Clapping her hands together, she then looked at Finnoe. "Will you being staying for dinner?"

"Yes. I shall be staying over tonight." Finnoe replied. Her healing Thrall nudged Erune's cheek, sharing a piece of the sugary delight in its hands.

The cat Elin nodded before turning to head to the kitchen with the Thrall in tow. Eirai hustled Eruno aside to place the three recruitment boxes to her bedroom and go help her twin in the kitchen. The eldest Fae sister then looked back at her friend. "So, what business brings you here to Pora Elinu?"

"The Mysterium order has called for volunteers for their research. Thanks to the Island of Dawn Expedition, we're understaffed in this department." She glanced at the kitchen. "Erune is going to be here alone while the two of you are away correct?"

Eirai sighed, leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed. "I have already discussed it with her. She was well aware that if Eruno was accepted, I possibly would be enlisted too for my past services to the Federation. Erune knows how to care for herself," Looking back at Finnoe, she raised an eyebrow. "You want to her to volunteer for your research team I'm assuming?"

Erune poked her head around the corner. "Hmm? Volunteer work?" The two older Elins looked at the Elin Priestess as she joined the two of them in dining room, Eruno listening in from the doorway while peeling some vegetables in her hand, Finnoe's Thrall dancing around the kitchen with the spices. "You want me to help you out Finnoe?"

"I'm working with a team on the Stepstone Isle. We are a little understaffed on fieldworkers at the moment. It's nothing much, just collecting fauna samples and helping monitor equipment. Seeing as your sisters will be away during the expedition, I was wondering if you'd like to come along and view the Mysterium studies."

The cat Elin looked at her older sister with hesitation. "It'll be good experience Erune. And as Finnoe said, it's an island so there shouldn't be any real threat of monsters there. It'll give you something to do while Eruno and I are away." Eirai smiled in reassurance at her little sister. "Princess Rida has informed me that you are doing well in your studies and that you are good to do independent studying on your own soon."

"Well…" Erune shifted nervously, thinking to herself. "If you say so…" Her face then softened. "I suppose Lady Rida would not object. I've always wanted to travel to more places outside Pora Elinu, but I've been so nervous leaving the comfort of my home." The Elin Priestess looked back up with a boost of confidence. "I'll ask Lady Rida if it's alright. And if so, I'd be happy to come along!"

"Excellent. I was planning to depart back to Velika in a few days after I got a couple of volunteers. Let me know of your answer as soon as possible when you can."

Erune nodded and retreated back to the kitchen to continue with her cooking with Eruno. Eirai eyed her Mystic friend across from the table. "I know it should be a simple task for her and very few dangers, but if something does come up…"

Finnoe's face narrowed. "I understand your worries for your little sister out on the field, considering some of the dangerous environments I have worked in in the past, but I assure you, this is completely safe. The Argons know nothing about the Gifted Children and we have hired local soldiers who patrol the island. Don't worry Eirai. I promise I will look out for her. You have my word."

"I trust you."

* * *

"It is too bad Princess Rida can't come to see us off." Eruno lamented, hoisting her knapsack higher up on her shoulder. She surveyed the group before her.

Finnoe had a small wagon filled with supplies from Pora Elinu for the Mysterium island research team. Her summoned Guardian Thrall, who stood beside the caravan with a stern presence. Upon the cart, Erune sat with her hands in her lap, her travel bag besides her on one side with all her essentials and a simple wooden staff on the other side of her.

The Mystic had been unable to find any other volunteers in Poporia, but she reassured the others that her associates procured a few in the other regions.

"Lady Rida has a meeting in Allementheia with General Fraya. She departed from the pegasus flight service quite early today." Eirai strapped her bow to her back, her hip pouch made with magically enhanced fabric to hold more supplies than the small bag seemed to be able to contain. Compared to her younger sisters who had simple standard equipment, the older sister's belongings were high-grade, expensive and typically only issued to those of high-ranking status of the Federation. Finnoe, being a higher-up in the Mysterium order, had similar high-quality equipment to Eirai.

The flight service was typically only used for important officials, those who had some rank in the Federation or Mysterium order, or those who had the paperwork with permission. The only open to the public, for a fee of course, flight service were at the three main cities of the three regions of Arborea.

Eirai, being a retired Honorable Veteran to the Valkyon Federation, and Finnoe, being a head researcher for the Mysterium Order; both had the privilege to use the flight services any time they pleased. The two were allowed to bring along at least one companion during their flight but since Finnoe had to bring a multitude of supplies that the flight service could not carry, the group decided to travel on foot to the city.

Once the group was ready to depart, Finnoe, Eirai, and Eruno, each held up a stone with either metal or crystals surrounding the pebbles that fit in their palms.

Concentrating their willpower and magic, three mounts appeared before each of the three Elins.

For Eruno, her mount was her snow-coat tiger with armor. The beast playfully growled as the squirrel Elin reached up to pet her bonded mount's head. A magic gemstone was embedded at the collar of the armor, giving off a magical aura.

"I did not know you had a mount of your own Eruno." Finnoe observed the young Fae sister while she slipped onto her steed, which was an enchanted firebird encased in armor. The Blaze cocked its head at the other Elins before letting out a low squawk.

Eruno grinned as she scratched behind the white tiger's ears. "I got them a couple of years ago. Their name was originally Khan but I changed it to Valgekihv."

"A fitting name for your steed. I hope you two will have many wonderful adventures together like I have with Rubiin." The fox Elin patted the firebird's neck as she mention its name. The bird chirped in delight, letting out a small puff of fire from its beak. Its flames did not harm Finnoe: a sign of its trust to the Mystic riding upon its back.

Eirai's steed stamped its skeletal hoof in the ground, the armored Boneshaker reared its head in annoyance, rattling the many chains that bound the undead horse's temper. The Archer caressed her mount's head that was an armored skull, whispering soothing words under her breath as she held strong eye-contact in the undead creature's flaming purple eyes.

The Boneshaker, Valk as Eirai had named, ceased in its thrashing as it gazed into Eirai's eyes, acknowledging its master before lowering its head, allowing the Elin archer to climb onto its back. She gave a few soft thumps on the armor of her horse's neck lovingly as she took the reigns. "I hope so too for Eruno. A mount such as Valgekihv is good for her travels she'll be having with the Federation in the future."

"What about you Erune?" Finnoe glanced back at the cat Elin passenger in the cart, her Guardian thrall attached a yoke to her blaze so they could pull the cart along. "Have you thought of getting a ride of your own?"

Erune shook her head. "I'm fine. Usually I sit alongside with Eirai or Eruno. Unlike those two, I don't travel much and if I do, I just share my companion's mount."

"That is true. You won't need one for the Stepstone Isle as the island is small enough to get around on foot most of the time. And once you've finished your volunteer work, I can escort you back to Pora Elinu."

The Priestess sat up straight, flustered. "T,that's alright you don't have to!"

Eirai moved her horse to stand next to the cart. "Nonsense Erune. Accept Finnoe's offer. I don't know when I'll be returning from the Expedition. It'll depend on how well I see Eruno fit to handle the military life on her own at her age. Anyways, traveling on foot all the way from Velik city to Pora Elinu is dangerous if you go alone."

"That's true..." Erune conceded to her older sister's words.

"Come on! Let's get going already! You guys can talk along the way! The daylight isn't going to last!" Eruno complained aloud, slumped over the back of her tiger steed like a bored child.

Finnoe rolled her eyes at the young and impatient Elin. "Very well, we should start heading out anyways." Snapping the reins, the fire bird began to move, pulling the cart along, her Guardian thrall walking right besides it on guard.

Eruno let out a shout of approval, nudging her mount into a run. "Hey sis! Race ya to the nearest outpost!"

Catching up to Eruno with her horse, Eirai looked at her younger sister with a hint of a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Very well." Suddenly she kicked her heels into the sides of Valk's armor. "We start now!" The archer took off like a lightning bolt, covering a good distance from her younger sister.

"Hey that's cheating!" Eruno shouted, flabbergasted by Eirai. Clicking her tongue quickly, her mouth turned into a snarl. "Come on Valgekihv! We're not going to lose to her!" Valgekihv growled in approval and leapt forward into a run.

Erune laughed as her two sisters raced against each other, until they were out of sight. Finnoe sighed with an annoyed tone. "Honestly. Those two."

* * *

"Have you see Erune?" Eirai asked as she walked up to Finnoe, who was tallying down her supplies for the Popori shipmaster to load onto his fishing boat to ferry over cargo to the Stepstone Isle.

The central plaza of the city Velika was bustling with various races, all conversing in the common tongue for international trade. Smells of spices and sulfur filled the air from the shops and smithies.

"She said she was headed to the lookout overview of the city where the shrine for the Goddess Velik is." Finnoe paused to talk to the Popori sailor in common. Nodding at his words of approval, she handed him a set of papers, leaving the supplies she had brought from Pora Elinu with him. "What about you? Did you get your paperwork filled out?"

Eirai nodded. "Eruno is picking up a few supplies she is told she would need on the expedition. The Federation issued her some equipment and money but she has to get the rest on her own."

"Did you tell her to avoid Engel's shop? His wares have been rumored to be cheap-quality but sold at extremely high prices."

"I pointed out the shops whose owners I've trusted in the past. Lylanca's shop has good gear and her prices are reasonable."

"Lylanca is good. I've traded with her before." Finnoe motioned for Eirai to follow, the two Elins walked through the plaza, looking at the different items for sale from the shops and stalls.

"When does your ship cast off?" The rabbit Elin inquired to her friend, pausing at one particular stall with a Baraka that was selling jewelry that was magically enhanced to help the wearer in combat.

"The Captain said that we head out in 3 days time. You and Eruno leave by the Federation airships and pegasi tomorrow correct?"

Eirai picked up a gemstone brooch, holding it up to the sunlight. She asked the Baraka a few questions in his native language before turning back to Finnoe. "First thing in the morning. You and Erune will be able to see us as we leave the flight docks." Taking out a few coins from her purse, she paid the merchant and pocketed the brooch. "By the way, I discussed with Seir about the Stepstone Isle. Apparently the sap from the Great Tiaran Tree is what's helping these children with their visions in the Dream." She eyed her friend while the two walked away down a more quieter part of the city. "You aren't just taking Erune to help volunteer are you?"

Finnoe sighed, conceding defeat she was found out. "Erune's gift to Dream is rare amongst us Elins-and the fact she's not one of the royalty is something the Order has been wanting to study."

"Her connection is not as strong as Rida's or Syona's. She has been able to enter the Dream while she sleeps, but she has no gift of the Sight to see messages from the Gods, or Arun,and Shara. You know it has gotten them nowhere and she absolutely hated the constant studies they did with her while she is still learning to control it." Eirai glared. "I'd rather have her work on learning how to use her power under Princess Rida as her mentor than have the Mysterium Order take her aside to study her again."

"Eirai, the aura of Tiaran has enhanced these children's powers. All the Order wants to know if this will affect Erune as well. Consumption of the sap of Tree is not necessary. Just being in its presence has had effects. I know you don't want us to do anymore research on her anymore and we're honoring Pora Elinu's Queen's decree of destroying the records of our studies of her. Even so, my colleagues are just curious to see if it will help improve her gift.

All she is required to do is show up at the Island and help out in the volunteer work, and I take notes and observe how Tiaran affects her."

Eirai leaned against the wall of a shop closed for the day and huffed. "You'll be studying her once again."

"I won't mention her name nor her race in my paperwork." Finnoe tried to assure her.

"I don't want anyone to know about her gift at all Finnoe. Even if she does not have the Sight, someone out there will want to abuse the fact she can even Dream at all. If they capture her, who knows to what lengths they will go to try and open her up and coerce her to use what little power she has. The fact that she's an Elin who can enter the Dream is just enough to spark the curiosity of the enemies out there. Any Elin who has been able to Dream in the past have been recorded to be able to have the Sight as well."

"But Erune doesn't have the Sight. She is just like the other races who are able to Dream-only she is more aware of her surroundings of the Dream realm itself."

Eirai slammed her fist against the stone wall in frustration, startling Finnoe. "You know that. I know Queen knows that. YOUR damn colleagues know that. But does anyone else? No. She's not like Rida or Syona who both have to constantly be on guard, lest the enemy tries to take advantage of them.

I've taught Erune to fend for herself, but she's still too weak on her own. She's too kind and sympathetic.

If anyone finds out about her, she will break under their care-far too quickly. I'm not losing her like Zyllian or Lady Zolyn." Gritting her teeth, she looked away from her friend.

Finnoe's eyes went downcast. "I...very well...I'll let my associates know that it is best advised not to do this research as it would still breach the protocols of our agreement with the Queen." She reached up and placed her hand on Eirai's shoulder. "All she's going to do is volunteer work. Nothing else. Anything out of the ordinary with her power and I will only tell you-only you. My associates will know nothing. This I promise."

Eirai turned her head back to her friend. "Keep her safe. I know I asked you to do so before we left Pora Elinu, but I'm asking you again. I don't want any harm to come to Erune."

Finnoe held Eirai's fierce gaze and nodded. "I will notify you as soon as possible if anything happens."

The archer sighed in relief. "Am I being too protective of her Finnoe? Here, Eruno is joining the army almost 10 years younger than when Zyllian and I enlisted, while Erune is interested with the adventures of the outside world but she is also too scared to go off on her own. You'd think after my army experience-and what happened to Zyllian-I would be against Eruno applying to join the Federation, yet here I am encouraging her while making sure Erune doesn't get hurt."

"You have every right to worry about Erune, Eirai. She is very young in spirit despite her age-even I care greatly about her. The essence of Elinu's purity is strong within Erune. You are not being too protective. You're just watching out for your little sister." Squeezing her friend's shoulder lovingly, she let go and the two walked back to the plaza.

Eirai smiled gently to herself. "Someday, I do hope to take her out and show her the rest of Arborea-The Shara continent, the rest of Southern Arun...but right now I need to make sure Eruno is fine on her own."

"It's been hard raising those two hasn't it?"

Eirai chuckled. "It has been. Those two have done well growing up though-that's a relief."

As the two entered the plaza, they spotted Eruno from far away, waving at the two of them with her knapsack slightly larger than before. Finnoe whispered to Eirai low enough that Eruno couldn't hear them. "I'll take care of her for you. Don't worry."

"Thank you." Eirai smiled as Eruno walked over with a pep in her step to her older sister and friend.

* * *

"Ah, I wasn't expecting anyone here today." The Elin turned her head while kneeling with her hands clasped in front of an altar that overlooked the city of wheels. An elven Priestess walked down the cobblestone path and stopped near one of the bed of flowers that surrounded the path up to the altar. A basket of offerings was slung from one of her arms, the scent of freshly baked bread giving off a pleasant aroma from the basket.

Erune got up quickly and bowed to the woman. "Oh! Forgive me! I was just praying."

"It's no bother. It is nice to meet a fellow Priest here." The woman smiled, crossing her arms in amusement, her robes flowing gently in the breeze that blew through the city. Strolling forward past the Elin to crouch down, she placed the contents from her basket upon the altar. Pausing for a moment to murmur a silent prayer, she rose and glanced at Erune. "May I ask what you were praying about?"

Swaying side to side on either foot nervously, Erune finally spoke. "I was asking the Goddess Velik for her blessing to watch over my sisters as they head off with the Federation Expedition to the Island of Dawn tomorrow."

"I'm sure Velik will hear your Prayers and grant your request." Tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, the elven Priestess eyed the Elin from head to toe. "What is your name if I may ask?"

"Erune. Erune Fae."

"Fae...I think I've heard of that last name before...oh where are my manners? My name is Ciebel." The elven lady curtsied back. "I am the Priestess for the Goddess Velik."

"Oh my! It's an honor my lady!" Erune was flustered. She had not expected to run into the Goddess's emissary.

Ciebel chuckled. "You do not need to be so formal little Elin." Moving over to one of the stone benches, she sat down with her hands in her lap, placing her now empty basket besides her. The elf looked up at the sunny sky with soft clouds of white, the sound of birds flying overhead the city. "It's such a lovely day today isn't it?"

Composing herself, Erune smiled back at the woman. "It is."

* * *

Eirai heard two voices chatting with one another as she walked up the brick stairs to the overview of the city. It had been ages since she visited this part of the city, the gardens filled with different floral growth compared to the time she and Zyllian had come here almost over a century ago.

' _Has it really been that long?'_ Slowing in her steps, she thought back to when her twin was still alive.

" _I'm so proud of you Eirai-Captain of your own regiment!" Zyllian beamed at her twin sister, patting her gently on the back. The warrior's wolf ears twitched in delight while her tail wagged excitedly._

 _Eirai had heard that Zolyn's troupe was passing through Velika so she decided to take a vacation there before she undertook her promoted position in Kaiator._

 _She flushed, brushing her shoulder-length hair back. "It's only a small group of people Zyllian. I have yet to command an army of my own. We will basically be the scouting troupe for the main army."_

 _It was the middle of winter, the snow heavily fallen of the city, coating the streets in white. As the two sisters reached the top of the stairs, smoke from incense on the altar wafted towards them. The ground in front of the shrine showed signs of multiple visitors that came by that day, freshly fallen snow filling the footprints left behind by the previous occupants in the vicinity._

 _Zyllian adjusted the hood of her winter cape. "Even so, you've come so far to get to this point." She stopped in front of the altar and looked at Eirai. "Remember when we first came here? We both spoke of our dreams at this spot." A puff of steam came out of her mouth against the cold air as she chuckled. "And look at us. The Gods have been smiling.."_

 _Eirai's hood fluttered off her head and fell on her shoulders as she smiled back, her rabbit ears straightening after being under the hood of her cloak. "It's been a long road for us both-and it still will be. We must help uphold the peace in Arborea and its people." Turning her head, she looked over at the vast landscape of the city. "This world is such a beautiful place. We must protect it in any way we can from being tarnished by enemies." She felt Zyllian step close to her, joining in on the gazing of Velika and the land beyond the city walls._

" _Indeed. And we shall. May the Gods' Grace continue blessing us."_

It would be 68 years now. 68 years since Eirai found Zyllian and Princess Zolyn's bodies in one of the Deva-cultist's stronghold dungeons.

A twinge of pain went through Eirai's chest as she tried to forget the painful memories. She reached up to touch the black and white feathered charms tucked in her hair.

When she and Zyllian were both stationed at Kanstria, the two decided to look at the shops in the meager village that struggled to survive despite the Argon war being just outside of the perimeter of the area. A Castanic merchant was selling various charms, four of which that caught the young Elins' eyes.

The feathered tokens came in black, white, blue, and gold, each having a clasp on the end of the quill-tips to clip into one's hair. Putting together what little money they had earned from their services, the Elins bought the four charms, deciding to decorate their hair with two of each: Eirai had the white and blue in between her short magenta locks while Zyllian took the black and gold ones.

Zyllian's body held both the two feathered charms clutched in a tight grip as Eirai had burst into the cells, seeing the bleeding corpse on the floor. Out of all her possessions that the Devas took from her, she had managed to hide those trinkets from them.

As Eirai reached the top of the stairs, she say Erune chatting with an elven woman, the sunlight shining upon the blue feather charm on the side of her hair. Her little sister paused as she approached.

"Ah Eirai!" Erune looked back at the elven woman and gestured to her sister. "This is my older sister, Eirai Fae."

The woman nodded in acknowledgment before she rose and bowed to the rabbit Elin. "It has been some time, Fae child."

Eirai saluted in return with a neutral face. "Likewise, Ciebel."

Erune looked back and forth between the two. "You know Lady Ciebel, Eirai?"

Ciebel answered for Eirai. "Yes. It is good to see you again. Your little sister told me so much about you both and your other younger sister." She smiled.

Eirai looked at Erune. "Finnoe and Eruno are back at the inn. You should head back there. We have to get up early tomorrow. I'll catch up with you soon."

Erune nodded and turned to Ciebel, curtsying. "It was an honor to meet you, my Lady."

"As was mine. It was nice chatting with you, young one. May Velik's Grace guide you." Ciebel waved her hand in an intricate motion, the flow of magical aura filling the air.

Blushing, Erune then left to descend the stairs and head back down to the lower levels of the city, leaving her older sister and the emissary alone with one another.

"I am glad to see you have been well. The last time I saw you, we had left on...not the best of terms..."

The archer looked away and found the flowerbeds extremely interesting. "I...I apologize for my behaviour in the past, Ciebel."

"Your actions were understandable-nevertheless the damage has already been done as I can see." She gestured to the older-looking Elin's entire body.

Eirai clutched her side in reflex. "What's done is done. Even if I can never truly fix the damage, I can at least atone for it by helping raise my younger sisters."

Ciebel crossed her arms. "And you have. Continue to do so, as both of them have a life ahead of them you will not expect."

Eirai's eyes widened. "What do you-" Snapping her head back up, the elven woman was gone. Hearing Erune's voice call for her from below, Eirai quickly left the shrine area to join with her younger sibling.

* * *

The flight deck near the outskirts of Velika's wall was crowded with people: Federation recruits with their friends and family, and the city commerce who came to cheer on the Expedition team. Various small airships filled with supplies and soldiers were lifted off first, the cries of triumph echoing through the crowd as they waved goodbye to the first wave that departed.

Finnoe and Erune were at the pegasus portion of the port where Eruno hopped up to settle behind Eirai on one of the winged horses with her sister's and her knapsacks slung over the saddle. Eruno's golden feather token in her hair sparkled in the morning sun as a big wide grin swept across her face. "This is it…" She breathed, exhilarated with delight, wrapping her arms around her older sister's waist to grab hold. Both her axe and Eirai's bow were strapped across her back for the flight of their journey.

Reaching from her pouch, Erune brought out a container wrapped in a handkerchief and held it out for Eirai to take. "I bought some Shevranberry cookies at the bakery on the way here. It's not my cooking but they are freshly baked and taste good."

Smiling back at her younger sister, Eirai kindly took the gift and handed it back to Eruno to place away in their bags. Leaning down, she patted Erune gently on the head. "Thank you Erune. We'll make sure not to eat them all at once." As she said that, she slightly elbowed Eruno, who was already unwrapping the cloth and grabbing one of the sweets from inside the box.

Taking a bite out of the cookie, Eruno beamed back at her twin. "Ph'ill bwee fine lil'sees!" She spoke with her mouth full. Eirai turned her head and glared, the squirrel Elin quickly swallowed her food. "We'll make sure to write to you and Finnoe when we can."

Finnoe looked over at Eirai. "I'll make sure to write to you often on updates with Erune and me as well." Eirai nodded in acknowledgement.

The head-general of the expedition army barked out over the noisy crowd that the next wave was to now depart. Taking one last look at Erune and Finnoe, Eruno waved with her free hand as Eirai gripped the saddle reins of the winged horse, giving it a slight kick. The pegasus reared back and began flapping its large wings, ascending into the air.

A cacophony of cheers erupted from the crowd as they all watched the winged horses take flight, flying high through the air. Eruno let out a squeal of joy, tightening her hold around her sister's waist as the salty sea air hit their faces.

Smirking, Eirai nudged the pegasus to circle above the crowd, waving down below at Erune and their friend before guiding the mount to follow the rest of the troupe that headed towards the ocean.

As the group began to get farther and farther away, more waves of the army ascended to join them, but Erune kept her eye on the small dots in the sky instead until they were no longer in sight.

Murmuring under her breath, she held her hands together. "May the grace of the Gods guide you both." Finished with her prayer, she turned to Finnoe, who was waiting for her near the edge of the crowd. Taking one last look at the spot where the dots disappeared, she joined her friend and the two left the cheering crowd and headed back to the city to prepare for their own departure in the next few days.


End file.
